The present invention relates to a facsimile device and, more particularly, to an output correcting system for a facsimile device.
Recently, a solid state image sensor using large scale integration techniques such as a photo diode array, a charge coupled sensor device or the like has been employed as a photoelectric converter in an optical image reading apparatus such as a facsimile device. However, in utilizing the optical image reading apparatus, there is a problem that the output of the solid state image sensor is not uniform even when an object to be read is under a uniform illumination. The variations of the output of the solid state image sensor are contributed to not only by the optical system for reading the object but also deviations of the solid state image sensor.